Sangre
thumb|250px|Un brazo recién cortado que drena sangre. La Sangre era una sustancia líquida presente en la mayoría de los seres inteligentes, aunque no todas las especies tenían el mismo color de sangre. Los Humanos y Aqualish, por ejemplo, tenían sangre roja; mientras que los Rodianos, Duros y Trandoshanos tenían sangre verde. Los Kiffar tenía sangre color escarlata. Al analizar una muestra de sangre de alguien, era posible obtener un conteo de midiclorianos y determinar cuán sensible era uno a la Fuerza. Se decía que la sangre humana tenía un sabor metálico característico. Apariciones *''Darth Maul, Part I'' *''Darth Maul, Part II'' *''Darth Maul, Part III'' *''Darth Maul, Part IV'' *''Darth Maul, Part V'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' *''Obi-Wan & Anakin, Part IV'' *''Obi-Wan & Anakin, Part V'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Part III'' * * * * * * * * *''Catalizador: Una Novela de Rogue One'' * * * * * * * * * * *''El Discípulo Oscuro'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part Three'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part Four'' *''Kanan 7: First Blood, Part I: The Corridors of Coruscant'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Kanan 2: The Last Padawan, Part II: Flight'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 1: The Chosen One, Part I'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 3: The Chosen One, Part III'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 7: The Dying Light, Part I'' *''Kanan 3: The Last Padawan, Part III: Pivot'' *''Kanan 4: The Last Padawan, Part IV: Catch'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Escape'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Nest'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Dark'' *''Ahsoka'' *''Los Lores Sith'' *''Tarkin'' * *''Rebel Rising'' *''Thrawn'' *''Un Nuevo Despertar'' *''Star Wars 7: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi: "The Last of His Breed"'' *''Estrellas Perdidas'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' *''Servants of the Empire: Rebel in the Ranks'' *''Kanan 6: The Last Padawan, Epilogue: Haunt'' *''Servants of the Empire: Imperial Justice'' *''Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy'' *''Battle to the End'' * * * *''Leia, Princesa de Alderaan'' * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Heroes of Mandalore'' * *''Guardianes de los Whills'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' novela *''Star Wars: Rogue One: A Junior Novel'' *''Rogue One, Part III'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Una Nueva Esperanza: La Princesa, el Contrabandista y el Granjero'' *''Battlefront II: Escuadrón Infernal'' *''Princess Leia, Part I'' *''La Huida del Contrabandista: Una Aventura de Han Solo y Chewbacca'' *''Princess Leia, Part V'' * *''El Arma de un Jedi: Una Aventura de Luke Skywalker'' *''Star Wars 2: Skywalker Strikes, Part II'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Strikes, Part III'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Strikes, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Coda'' *''Darth Vader 2: Vader, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 3: Vader, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 4: Vader, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 5: Vader, Part V'' *''Star Wars 6: Skywalker Strikes, Part VI'' *''Darth Vader 6: Vader, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part II'' *''Star Wars 10: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 7: Shadows and Secrets, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 9: Shadows and Secrets, Part III'' *''Star Wars 13: Vader Down, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 16: The Shu-Torun War, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 19: The Shu-Torun War, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 22: End of Games, Part III'' *''Star Wars Annual 2'' *''Doctor Aphra 1: Aphra, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra 4: Aphra, Part IV'' *''Doctor Aphra 8: The Screaming Citadel, Part V'' *''Star Wars 33: Rebels in the Wild'' *''Doctor Aphra Annual 1'' *''Doctor Aphra 10: The Enormous Profit, Part II'' *''Doctor Aphra 11: The Enormous Profit, Part III'' *''Star Wars 34: The Thirteen Crates'' *''Doctor Aphra 12: The Enormous Profit, Part IV'' *''Star Wars Annual 3'' *''Star Wars 37: Imperial Pride'' *''Doctor Aphra 15: Remastered, Part II'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi – Storms of Crait'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Lando, Part II'' *''Lando, Part III'' *''Han Solo, Part II'' * *''Battlefront: La Compañía Crepúsculo'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''El Imperio Contraataca: ¿Así que quieres ser un Jedi?'' *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] * *''Imperio Destruido, Parte II'' * *''Consecuencias'' *''Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida'' *''Consecuencias: El Fin del Imperio'' *''Las Leyendas de Luke Skywalker'' *''Líneas de Sangre'' *''Phasma'' *''The Perfect Weapon'' *''The Crimson Corsair and the Lost Treasure of Count Dooku'' *''Antes del Despertar'' *''Star Wars Special: C-3PO 1: The Phantom Limb'' *''Join the Resistance'' *''Join the Resistance: Escape from Vodran'' *''Poe Dameron 10: The Gathering Storm, Part III'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''The Force Awakens, Part I'' *''The Force Awakens, Part VI'' *''Capitana Phasma 4'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]] }} Apariciones no-canónicas *''Star Wars Epic Yarns: The Empire Strikes Back'' Fuentes * * * *''Journey Through Space'' *''Star Wars: Rey's Survival Guide'' *''Darth Vader: Sith Lord'' * Categoría:Anatomía